


predictions

by amuk



Series: PH-Fanfest [29]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacie wondered, would her child be like this rabbit? --Lacie, Oz</p>
            </blockquote>





	predictions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt 22 // you are your mother’s child
> 
> A/N: I am so disappointed I was too busy to write for prompt 21. Ahhh, I’ll have to make up for that at the end of the fanfest.

 

Lacie hummed softly to herself, twirling around her room as she did so. Picking up her rabbit, she danced with it.

 

“You’re awake, aren’t you?” she asked it. Half here, half there—one spirit with two bodies.

 

It was hard to tell when the rabbit responded, to tell how it reacted. She could only see the ripples of its movements, only from its body in the abyss. In the abyss, physical bodies were more than just that and while what she held was just a toy rabbit, it was so much more than that there.

 

But the rabbit was also not quite awake, only barely conscious and sentient. It was a jumble of thoughts and feelings and with time that might form a coherent being. With time it would be so much more.

 

That was time she didn’t have.

 

“It’s good to see you again too, properly. At least this time you’re not spying on me,” she replied, reprimanding it a little. If a plushie could wilt, it wilted right there. “Though it seems both you and the Will like doing that, so maybe you’re keeping company that way?”

 

The rabbit still seemed a little pale and she tossed it, laughing. “I don’t mind, really.”

 

Outside, it was getting dark—she could hear a bell chime somewhere, the quiet ticking of a clock. There wasn’t much longer to this, much longer to anything.

 

She smiled softly, placing the rabbit down on her bed. “Unfortunately, though, it does have to stop for now.”

 

Lacie sat beside it, perched on the very edge of the bed. If she rocked her feet back and forth, she could pretend she was on a swing, about to fly away somewhere else.

 

“No, it’s not because what you did. It’s just, there isn’t much time left. And Oswald isn’t very good at taking care of you—he can’t seem to understand you that well.” Lacie chuckled, remembering her brother’s reaction when he found out about the rabbits. “I think he just doesn’t like what I did.”

 

Humming again, she gently patted her belly. “I don’t think he’ll like this either, but…I want to do this.” The rabbit seemed confused at this, and she could tell the Will was watching through its eyes. It will miss that, she knew, when she left. It will miss this connection with the world outside.

 

It would miss her as well but that was something she couldn’t change or fix.

 

“I can’t tell you yet, but if this works…then you won’t be alone anymore. In fact, you might be able to visit outside.” She smiled fondly, patting the rabbit’s head. “Maybe like this little one here, you can be in both places.”

 

The Will was still confused, she knew. But she had no answers to give, no certainties, just hopes and dreams.

 

“Either way, I’ll come visit soon. One last time.” The words sounded heavy, ominous in her mouth. A final warning, a chance to give up.

 

But Lacie never did what she was told.

 

“Say hello to my child for me.”


End file.
